Noël 2012
by ficsmaniak
Summary: RPS Ça se passe à Noël en 2012. bon j'vais pas essayer trouver un summary, faites juste lire si vous voulez c'est sur noel.


**Voici un court Real Person Story que j'ai écrit comme cadeau de Noël à moi-même et trois de mes amis... Vous comprendrez surement plus loin...**

* * *

24 décembre 2012

Cela fait plus de deux ans que je suis avec l'homme de ma vie, 2 ans et demie pour être plus exacte. Nous nous sommes rencontré dans un événement bien précis en 2010. C'était la deuxième fois en fait qu'on se rencontrait. Il m'avait dit bien souvent qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas mieux me remarqué la première fois, mais je lui réponds toujours qu'il était pressé et que de toute façon j'étais trop fan à ce moment là, on éclate de rire à chaque fois. Dans les rencontres familiales, c'est un peu plus délicat… Mon père ne comprend pas ce que je fais avec un américain, en fait, je sais que c'est simplement qu'il ne peut pas le comprendre….

Les différences de langues, c'était la raison pour laquelle habituellement, on faisait 2 soupers de noël. Mais cette fois, mon amoureux avait insisté pour que l'on en fasse qu'un seul; réunissant sa grande famille et ma petite famille. Il est issu d'une famille de 6 enfants, 4 frères et une sœur. Tous aussi génial les uns que les autres. Au fil du temps je m'étais lié d'amitié avec chacun d'eux, mais plus particulièrement son frère aîné qui est devenu mon meilleur ami. Il adorait me taquiner, mais c'était réciproque. Parlant d'eux, ils ne devraient plus tarder! Ils devaient atterrir il y a une heure, provenance direct du Dakota. Ma famille quant à elle était arrivée hier soir.

Ma mère et l'un de mes frères m'aidaient par ailleurs dans la cuisine, mon père lui était en train de mettre la table et mon frère cadet, lui comme toujours était sur l'ordinateur. Je ne lui en veux pas, j'étais comme ça avant d'emménager ici. Toujours à regarder mes courriels, facebook, twitter, etc. Désormais, je menais une vie plus saine; je mangeais mieux, je bougeais beaucoup plus, j'avais même commencé à faire des sports que je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir faire. Le médecin était fier de moi, j'avais atteint un poids santé, et je réussissais à le maintenir.

Enfin, bref, je m'éternise comme toujours. J'ai une fâcheuse manie d'extrapoler tout… c'est ma façon de m'exprimer… voyez, je recommence…

-Jessy, tu veux bien me faire un autre café stp?

-Oui Pa!

Mon père, un home qui atteindra cette année la cinquantaine. Accroc à la caféine. Derrière son apparence distance, s'y cache un homme fort attachant. Côté muraille qui protège ses sentiments, j'en retenais énormément… c'est ce qui avait causé de gros conflit entre lui et moi.

-Laisse, je le fais.

Ça c'est ma mère. Serviable, protectrice, parfois, elle oubliait qu'on avait vieilli, mais qui pourrait en vouloir à sa mère pour ça?

-Merci, lui répondis-je simplement.

-Jess, où sont tes épices?

-En haut de toi, sur la deuxième tablette.

Jonathan, mon frère le plus vieux, pas l'aîné, ça c'est moi, mais celui du milieu. Un vrai cuistot, il adore cuisiné. Mais sa force de caractère le pousse à ne pas respecté l'ordre alors les patrons…

J'entendis mon plus jeune frère descendre l'escalier.

-Jess, j'peux utiliser la salle d'entraînement?

-Oui, fais-toi plaisir.

-Cool, merci!

J-.F. c'est peut-être le plus jeune, mais il est fort, autant de caractère que physique. Il a accompli énormément de lui-même et pour ça, j'en suis très fière.

J'entends enfin la porte s'ouvrir.

-Où est ma belle-sœur favorite?

Je ne peux que sourire. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir ma belle-famille. Serrant chacun d'entre-deux dans mes bras. Leur demandant des nouvelles, etc. Bien vite, je suis rejointe de ma famille. Ma mère se mêla à la conversation, enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir mes beaux-parents. Jonathan, lui c'est plutôt ma belle-sœur qu'il voit. Puis J.F., il parle avec tous les hommes présents. La seule ombre au tableau, c'est mon père, il reste à l'écart. Je le rejoins donc. Je le serre dans mes bras.

-C'est pas grave, j'vais aller à l'ordinateur.

-Papa…

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas l'anglais…

-Mais c'est Noël!

-Non, la veille, ce n'est pas pareille…

-Tu joues avec les dates…

C'est à cet instant que le plus jeune des frères de mon amoureux s'approche et commence à parler français.

-J'ai pris des cours de français cette année, je savais que ça me serait utile!

Ouf! Sans le savoir! J'allais retrouver celui qui éblouissait mes journées. Me réfugiant dans ses bras puissant. Je lui souris, j'avais une nouvelle à lui annoncé, mais je devais tenir ma langue encore quelques heures, ce qui n'était pas chose facile, car lui et moi on se disait tout! Ce serait une surprise, l'un de ses cadeaux de noël.

On passa à table peu de temps après. C'était bon de voir mon père participer grâce au petit frère de Kellan, c'était bien pour une fois de ne pas jouer à la traductrice.

La joie et la bonne humeur se répandait autour de moi, et j'en étais heureuse, la soirée continua, le jeu de sociétés se succédèrent. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un aussi beau réveillon. Ce fut le téléphone qui nous interrompit. Je m'excusai et allai répondre dans la salle voisine.

-Joyeux Noël, chewie!

-Joyeux Noël Caty, ça va?

-Oui, notre avion vient d'atterrir!

-Cool, j'suis contente de savoir que t'es en sécurité en Italie.

-Alors, tu lui as dit?

-Non, ce soir, à minuit. Attends-moi une seconde, j'ai un double appel.

-OK.

Je décroche le double appel.

-Salut papillon!

-Salut Léa, ça va?

-Salut Jess!

-Oh, salut Céline, vous êtes où?

-Chez moi, Rob fait un party.

-Ok! Hey attendez, je mets Caty en conférence.

J'appui pour faire un appel-conférence.

-Voilà.

-Alors, tu lui as annoncé, me demanda Léa.

-(rire de Caty)

-Non, les filles, c'est une surprise de Noël et cette fois, j'ai réussi à tenir ma langue!

-Pour une fois… (ça, c'est Céline et apparemment, elle m'en veut encore d'avoir dit à Rob ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, pourtant depuis ce jour, ils étaient heureux ensemble)

-Euh… ouais, les filles, je dois vous laisser, tout le monde m'attend. On allait faire l'échange de cadeau.

-Ok, bye et Noyeux Joël, s'exclamèrent-elles à la rigolade.

J'allais rejoindre ma famille au salon.

-Enfin…

Jo, ne commence pas, lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Non, mais y'a raison.

-Bon comploter tous contre moi tant qu'à y être, bougonnais-je.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Puis on commença l'échange. Tout le monde pigea un numéro et un à un on déballa le cadeau qui portait ce numéro. Cette année on avait décidé de faire un échange quétaine… Et je crois qu'effectivement, je n'avais jamais fait d'échange aussi quétaine que ça… C'était plutôt marrant. Puis vint le tour des véritables cadeaux.

On finit par voir le pied du sapin de Noël après… une heure trente de déballage cadeau. J'avais été très touchée par le cadeau collectif de nos deux familles pour moi; une chaîne en or blanc avec une breloque d'or rose, en forme de papillon.

Cela faisait longtemps que Kellan me nommait son papillon, mais selon nos deux familles, j'avais subis une véritable transformation. Alors ce pendentif avait une véritable valeur à mes yeux.

Finalement, vint le moment que j'attendais. Enfin, je n'étais pas la seule… nos mères aussi étaient impatiente. Je donnais donc une petite boîte à mon copain. Il la déballa avec entrain, mais ce stoppa net lorsqu'il vit la chose qu'elle contenait.

-euh… Jessy, tu sais que l'échange quétaine, c'était plus tôt?

-Oh, ça oui, mais cet objet tu t'en serviras dans neuf mois, je suis enceinte!

-quoi?

-tu as bien compris, tu vas être père!

Si le bonheur qu'éprouvait mon amoureux à ce moment là aurait pu se transcrire sur papier, je l'aurais fais, mais c'était impossible. Il sautait de joie, criant qu'il allait enfin être père. Il me serra très fort dans ses bras. Après 10-15 minutes d'exaltation, il finit par se calmer, souriant bêtement comme je l'avais fait trois jours plus tôt lorsque j'avais découvert la nouvelle.

Mon frère scrutait le sapin, cherchant un dernier cadeau.

-Tiens, il en reste un! À Jessy, de Kellan…

Ce dernier le pris rapidement des mains de Jonathan et me le tendit doucement. Je le déballai, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que contenait l'écrin noir car on me l'avait arraché des mains. Quand je voulus le récupérer, je vis Kellan, un genou par terre, une main sous le coffret et l'autre qui l'ouvrit délicatement.

-Jessica, tu es mon papillon, que je chéris depuis deux ans et demi maintenant, tu m'offres le plus beau cadeau du monde; celui d'être père. Accepteras-tu de devenir ma femme?

L'information pris plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre à mon cerveau, puis les yeux remplis d'eau, des larmes de joies, je répondis;

-oui, je le veux!

Je sautais à mon tour à son cou et je l'embrassais. Peu de temps après, tout le monde alla se coucher… mais pas tous dormirent.

* * *

**En espérant que même si je la publie 3 mois après noël (ouais je sais désespérant) vous l'aurez appréciez!**


End file.
